Delicious, Delightful, and Devilish
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: A smut-filled lunch break. Complete with stockings, Domward, and a sweet ending — or two. A Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Pairing if applicable:N/A  
>Title: Delicious, Delightful, and Devilish<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the awesomeness of Twilight. Those props go to Stephenie Meyer.  
>Brief Summary: A smut-filled lunch break. Complete with stockings, Domward, and a sweet ending—or two ;) <strong>

**Delicious, Delightful, and Devilish**

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Swan, I'd like to see you in my office immediately. Do not tell anyone where you are going. You will enter the room, close the door, and assume the position for inspection. Do not say a word. Hang up the phone."

Edward sat at his desk, hitting the 'end' button, and smiling to himself. His cock twitched in anticipation and he adjusted himself before the situation could become painful. He hit the button which would send his calls directly to voice mail. Anyone trying to get a hold of him for the next hour would just have to wait. This was _his_ time. Isabella knew that. He turned around to close the blinds behind him, something else Isabella knew-he _didn't_ share.

The door to his office opened and a sharp, black stiletto stepped in. He waited anxiously to indulge himself in seeing her any further. Picking up his fork, he indulged in his lunch instead. His beautiful assistant chose lunch. Always. It was his way of offering her some sort of decision and she never disappointed him. He was a steak man, liking it with a little pink, though Isabella hated it. She once told him it made her gag. What a fun image that brought to his mind. Regardless, he was looking at a deliciously pink-centered delicacy that rivaled only the one who was now sitting on his desk. She was facing away from him, knowing better than to look anywhere but straight ahead while he ate. Her long legs were spread in front of her as she rested one on each of the two chairs in front of his desk.

He forced down a third of the steak and only ate a few of the vegetables before closing the container back up and setting the whole thing in his desk drawer. He was aware of Isabella's labored breathing and couldn't help but think of her little mouth wrapped around his cock as she took all of him, gagging as he pushed himself even further into that delightful mouth of hers...those thoughts would have to wait. She had been sitting there waiting for him for almost fifteen minutes that left him forty five. Sliding his chair back quietly, Edward came around the desk and licked his lips.

There it was, the image he could never fucking get out of his head. Today, Isabella wore a tight, white button up blouse with a pleated all black skirt that fell just above her knees...when she wasn't spreading herself open for him. No, now it was resting mid-thigh and giving him a glimpse of her white panties. His gaze only broke long enough to seat himself on the small bench Isabella pulled over, as was routine, so that he was sitting between both of her legs. He could tell by the wetness shown on those white panties that they were silk. As much as he wanted to taste that wetness, it was not his main concern.

Today, Isabella also wore a pair of black stockings that lead to black lace hold-ups just above where her skirt would normally fall. No one in their place of work would see what these stockings led to but him and he couldn't help but consider spreading her over his desk and taking her now. No, that wouldn't be appropriate for their little session. Isabella was staring straight ahead at the door, nearly panting though he hadn't laid a hand on her yet. He took her left leg first; starting right above the stiletto'd foot, and ran his hands over the nylon material. Taking her other leg, he repeated the procedure so that he held one beautifully stocking covered leg in each hand, just below the knee. She practically purred. When his hand came to rest on the soft, lace hold up, he nearly came when she arched towards him, her breasts causing the buttons on her blouse to push apart.

As much as he wanted to wrap his hands up in the hold up, he knew he couldn't be completely selfish. He continued up her inner thigh as she squirmed and he could visibly see the wetness pooling on the satin. When he got to the elastic at the top, he pulled them off, allowing her legs to come together on their own and only enough to allow for the panties to come down her legs. Now that they were off, he took a moment to look at her exposed pink pussy.

He pushed her legs out even wider and put them over the backrest of the chairs instead of on the armrest. For the first time, he looked at her, making eye contact and biting out, "You will not come until you are told." Isabella nodded her head, letting him know she understood and he pulled the small bench closer to her. He could smell her arousal as he brought his tongue out to lick her clit. Her legs immediately tried to close but he didn't mind. The hold-ups were now over his shoulder and her ivory thighs were pressed to his cheeks. He allowed her one finger, inserting it quickly, just as he felt her begin clamping down. Isabella knew not to come if he told her not to, though he knew she was putting much effort into not doing so. It wasn't until she shifted backwards that he saw it. Oh, what a bad girl she was.

He pushed her back so that her back was flat on his desk; her head back and hanging over the opposite side, and her legs were wide open and resting on the two chairs again. He stood and finally released his very excited member. Bella's eyes were now focused on the ceiling above and he turned her head sideways as it dangled from the desk. He had been supporting her head gently, careful to not hurt her neck. He spoke to her again. "Open your mouth."

She couldn't just open wide, no, not Isabella. Instead, the devilish little girl wide open on his desk, brought out that pink tongue, licking it over her lips before opening for him. He knew she was teasing and wanted her to know that he didn't appreciate it—or at least that's what he wanted her to think. Shoving his cock into her mouth she immediately gagged and he stopped as he could tell she needed few moments to get her gag reflex to calm down. When he could see that she wasn't going to choke as easily anymore, he began fucking her warm mouth. He could feel the mix of warm saliva and hot cum collecting on her tongue, causing him to wrap his hands in her hair and guide her. He controlled her and just how much _head_ she was giving him. It took everything for him not to let go into her throat. Collecting himself, he pulled out quickly and she actually pouted. Yes—Isabella actually _pouted _because of it.

He let her lick her lips after he pushed her forward so that her head was now resting on his desk. On his way back around it, he ran his hand down her arm, letting it come to rest on the top of her hand where it hit the diamond engagement ring. He thought about what it meant and forced himself to continue. Taking her legs, he placed a stiletto on either side of the wooden surface, which allowed for him to see her pussy and her perfect, ivory ass. The little white anal plug was just too tempting and without warning, he pulled at it gently. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out, knowing she had to stay silent. No one could know what they were doing.

He pushed it back to its original position and stroked his dick as he watched her writhe on the desk. He could tell she was excited for whatever he had to give her, her pussy was leaving a little puddle as it ran down and the moving anal plug told him that her muscles were contracting in excitement. So, he gave her what he knew she wanted. Ramming his dick as far as he could into her, he felt her tighten around him but didn't continue to thrust. He just looked down at Isabella, his personal assistant who had been an active player in their fucked up game since the second week she was in his employment.

She was stunning, shyly not looking at him, and he smiled. He long ago had put an end to her chances of being a blushing bride but he had long ago put a start to her _pretending_ to be one. "Isabella, look at me." When she quickly brought her eyes from the ceiling to meet his, he began his assault, his head going back in pleasure as he grunted. Marking her as his own in the most primal of ways.

Feeling his release begin, he bent over and whispered, "You may come now, Isabella."

She let out a silent scream as he felt her walls milk him and in return take his entire load. He stood there that way, his pants at his ankles, his dick still in Isabella, and his eyes on hers. She was perfection...and he knew that there wasn't much time left—she needed to eat but he had to clean her up first. Dropping to his knees, he licked her clean, coming close to eliciting yet another orgasm from the beautiful girl ten years his junior. When he was satisfied, and after he handed her a new pair of dry panties from his pocket, he took food container out before replacing it with the soiled panties.

Bella stood, waiting expectantly as he opened the container and grabbed a fork. He motioned for her to sit on his lap as he sat down in one of the comfortable leather chairs. As she sat on his lap, bringing her stocking covered legs up to dangle over the armrest, he kissed her cheek, her mouth, her neck and added a piece of steak to his fork. "I ate most of the steak and left you most of the vegetables. I expect you to eat it all, Isabella. We don't want anyone thinking that you don't get a lunch break, now do we?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, sir," she cringed, taking a bite of steak. He fed her the steak fast, and then moved onto the veggies, which she all but inhaled, this time with a smile.

"Are you full, Isabella? I can't have you wasting away to nothingness..."

"Very and no, my fiancé would not appreciate that, sir. Not this close to the wedding, anyway..." he watched as her voice trailed off and he couldn't help but return the conspiratorial smile she was sending his way.

Bella exited the room, still completely aroused, but she knew that's what he wanted. She reminded herself to be grateful that he always remembered clean panties for her as that could lead to uncomfortable afternoons. He wanted her to go home in need, only to her frustration she would have to wait four more hours for that luxury and the plug was still snugly in. Though, today that was her gift to him, being that he knew she was stretching herself for his cock. He hadn't taken her there yet and she so very badly wanted him to. He was hesitant about it, not wanting to hurt her, and so she wanted to be ready for the honeymoon.

She smirked as she thought of the pleased look he had to have had on his face when he saw the steak. He'd be out of the office and unable to indulge in this fun little fantasy for a few weeks. It was the least she could do. Logging into her computer, Bella opened the internet browser and searched until she found what she was looking for. She smiled as she clicked 'add to cart' and filled in the express shipping information. Mr. Cullen was going to love the new, white lace stockings with matching panties and she couldn't wait for their honeymoon to show them off. A night when he could call her Isabella as much as he wanted to...and even tag on his last name.


End file.
